


love at dusk

by alineppenhallow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alineppenhallow/pseuds/alineppenhallow
Summary: Alec nosed along the line of Magnus’ hipbone lazily leaving a few soft kisses here and there against Magnus’ warm skin.





	love at dusk

**Author's Note:**

> i blame @abloodneed for this one, going on about alec enjoying giving head. i got inspired.

Alec nosed along the line of Magnus’ hipbone lazily leaving a few soft kisses here and there against Magnus’ warm skin. He smelt like coco butter and musk with something spicy underneath it all to Alec and he couldn’t get enough of it. This is what he’d come to associate with home. This warm soothing scent that reminded Alec of Autumn with its fiery colours, the slight bite to the air and the comfort of hand knitted apparel to snuggle into. This was Magnus.

Alec’s eyelids were heavy as sleep curled around him like a fog beckoning him into the dark embrace of dreams. It had been a long day of training and missions and Alec’s body was wrung out, his energy spent. His muscles were now loose from a shared soothing bath with Magnus and a slow drawn out blow job, every second savoured like an expensive luxurious meal.

Alec hadn’t needed Magnus to recuperate, every gasp and moan mixed with heady scent of Magnus as his fingers tugged at Alec’s hair, his body rolling and bucking like a raging river underneath Alec, it was more than enough to push Alec over the edge humming and shivering through his own release with Magnus’ cock still heavy against his tongue.

Magnus was beginning to breathe a little deeper, his harsh panting softening as they relaxed in a post orgasm haze of comfort and warmth just soaking up one another’s presence in the quiet stillness. Their earlier desire fading away like a storm moving on, the thunder a low rumble echoing through them and a mess left in it’s wake but the air was clearer than before.

Alec’s feet were hanging off the end of the bed, the silky soft sheet long discarded in a crumpled mess beside them leaving Alec exposed as the sweat cooled his skin. His arm was loosely thrown over Magnus’ thighs as he used Magnus’ stomach as a pillow, the muscle there a little unyielding but Alec was too tired to move. Their legs were tangled together as the lingering salty taste of Magnus clung to the back of Alec’s tongue.

Magnus had one hand tucked behind his head, the other gently running through Alec’s hair, his fingernails scratching at Alec’s scalp occasionally. His hair was probably comically mussed given how much Magnus had been tugging on it a short while ago, not that Alec minded one bit. The nip of pain had sent electric shocks down his spine, skittering and chasing the sparks of Magnus’ magic that had flashed across his skin. He hummed softly nuzzling against Magnus’ hip, his nose tickled by the coarse hair there.

“Comfy love?” Magnus said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Mm hmm,” Alec responded, the pull of sleep beginning to weigh him down like a warm heavy blanket. Magnus chuckled quietly, his hand cupping Alec’s head lovingly. He snapped his fingers and the light beyond the darkness of Alec’s lids dimmed as the crackle of Magnus’ magic sparked across his skin causing a shiver to race through him. Had he not been so close to falling into Morpheus’ abyss the pavlovian response to Magnus’ magic would have started round two with ease. His body still twitched in interest, giving it a go but the urge settled with the next deep breath. Sleep proving a more tempting lure.  

“Sweet dreams Alec,” Magnus said softly, his voice full of fondness.

“Love you,” Alec mumbled, his lips grazing Magnus’ skin in a sleepy kiss. Magnus’ hand curled against his scalp, massaging his head and making Alec sigh happily.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://alineppenhallow.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alineppenhallow)  
> 


End file.
